


welcome to my playground

by moonseau



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, 九马, 幻听, 幻觉, 游乐园, 精神分裂, 貂港, 连环杀人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseau/pseuds/moonseau
Summary: 废弃游乐园杀人事件脱罪预警/极地cp预警/双结局/BE结局内角色死亡预警主要出场人物为李马克，黄旭熙，罗渽民，黄仁俊，金廷祐，金道英，只有貂港，九马有loveline
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT)
Kudos: 6





	welcome to my playground

审讯室里戴着手铐的男人看上去极其憔悴，他已经在这里关了三十多个小时，来审讯的警察换了四个，给他送的水一口没喝。  
此时的他嘴唇干裂面色苍白，甚至没法正常坐在椅子上，但滴溜溜转的眼睛里又满是诡异的活力，好像前一秒才刚进到这里，对什么都新鲜，对什么都好奇。  
一个明显状态很差的成年男性脸上，露出像这样的孩童感，不管怎么看都让人脊背冰凉。  
审讯室外的男人也几乎没有休息过，他伏在桌上，阴郁的气场正以他为中心缓慢的填充整个房间。  
审讯室的门被推开了，进来的人穿着白大褂，他的气色并不比其他人好，这位法医刚结束连着三场尸检，这在有大案的时候无可厚非，但他还是强打起精神拍了拍伏在桌上的那位警察，递过去一杯温度正好的咖啡。  
“别没等结案你先栽了，不划算。”  
这句不算劝慰的劝慰里，制服都熬得皱皱巴巴的警察轻笑一声，扬手算谢过咖啡，他问道  
“尸检结束了？”  
这人嗓子都熬哑了，连如此短的一句话都没能咬住，全是濒临破裂的气声。穿白大褂的男人叹了口气，上前几步将他搂紧怀里，那声“嗯”是忧心忡忡的从心里叹出来的。  
“结束了，我让小肖去吃点东西，吃完拿着结果去那边等文哥结束，到时候会拿给你看的。”  
法医先生娴熟的给怀中的警察放松肩颈，他腰间手臂越箍越紧，没能忍住又是一声叹息。  
“旭熙，我知道你在想什么，但是如果你就这样对待自己，可能熬不到结案。”  
“等会儿徐英浩来接班你就跟我回去，我们先睡一觉再回来，行吗？”  
他怕答案是否定的，很快又补了一句  
“你也知道英浩哥和他的关系，不会有事的，好不好。”  
黄旭熙没能马上给出答案，他整张脸都埋进了法医先生的怀里，粗糙的布料里有两人共用的柔顺剂的香味。他希望现在不过是昨天早上刚醒来的那一瞬间，他赖在恋人身上撒娇，请求中午一起用餐，并幼稚的争执着该启用哪个菜单。  
但现实就是他们没能一起吃饭，他和同组的黄冠亨接到报警，说山上废弃的游乐园里有死人搭乘游乐器具，还在现场拷走了他最好的朋友。  
别说浪漫午餐，黄旭熙已经快四十个小时没好好吃过东西，甚至没能闭上几次眼睛。  
他疲惫的，绝望的，近乎崩溃的向他的法医恋人请求了一个吻，这个吻是苦涩的，无糖的，纯正的咖啡味，在这个吻的结尾，他答应回家休息。  
但审讯室里的男人没法休息，他所有的证言都荒谬混乱，在审讯记录中能串成一个完美无缺的快乐故事，但和所有的搜查结果，和现实，没有任何共通点。  
所以他持续的被锁在审讯室，作为一桩连续杀人案的唯一嫌疑人。  
他的眼珠子转了转，向正值壮年的警察问道  
“警察先生，请问我什么时候才能出去啊，我的朋友们还在游乐园等我呢。”  
说着，他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，手举起的动作带得金属手铐撞在栏杆上哗啦哗啦的响。来的警察年纪很大了，他进来之前听说这个嫌疑人的状态不对，好几个人都叮嘱他小心一点，说这人很邪门，所以突如其来的动静把本就拉高警戒的他吓了一大跳。  
更邪门的还在后头。  
虽然没能举起手，这位嫌疑人还是倔强的竖着手指指向自己的耳朵。  
“我都听见了，李东赫在海盗船上骂我呢，说他快饿死了。”  
坐在对面的警察猛地合上面前的档案，他不敢再翻开了，鸡皮疙瘩从脖子后头唰的爬出来，他全身都麻了，求救似的看向单向玻璃，眼神哀切。  
原本准备回家的情侣在外头听见那句话都是一僵，又同时叹了口气。  
黄旭熙从座位上站起来的时候状态差到没能站稳，他的恋人扶了他一把，抓住他的手掌轻轻捏了捏  
“我跟你一起进去吧。”  
审讯室被打开的瞬间老警察就忙不迭的跑了，他们牵着手落座在嫌疑人对面，被嫌疑人用极其熟稔的语气语调招呼道  
“旭熙，道英哥，你们来了啊。”  
黄旭熙没回应，他盯着嫌疑人已经被磨红的手腕，好像那里长出了一根细小的透明鱼线，穿破皮肉拴在他的心脏上，对方的一举一动都能拽得他隐隐作痛  
“马克，李东赫不在游乐园。”  
李马克像是听到什么荒谬的笑话，他笑道  
“说什么呢，东赫在海盗船上叫我的时候你不是就在旁边吗。”

黄旭熙在警车上委屈兮兮的给金道英打电话说今天没有办法一起吃饭的事情，黄冠亨就在驾驶座上笑他，等被金道英哄了一会儿，等被对面没好气的嫌了一句之后才挂断。他一边从纸袋里往外掏汉堡，一边义正言辞的教育黄冠亨不能打扰别人谈恋爱，高危职业能有对象很不容易的。  
废弃的游乐园是很久之前破产停运的，始终没有人再来投资或者询问，所以就那么闲置着，其他地区的开发让这片区域越发荒凉，如果不是有人报警，黄旭熙甚至不知道这边山上还有一个游乐园。  
警车停下来的时候，游乐园的游乐设施还在运作，欢快的游乐园主题曲隔着窗户都能传进来，幼稚又洗脑，不断重复着最简单的几个单词和游乐园的名字。  
黄旭熙和黄冠亨一边往里走一边吐槽这种魔幻音乐怎么会被小孩喜欢，走了一小段，制服笔挺的小警察两名，终于站在了游乐园大门口。  
据报案人说这里已经废弃几十年了，报案人出生的时候看见的就已经是被雨水冲刷得褪色斑驳，杂草丛生的样子。  
她在报警电话中的慌乱和欲哭一点也不像演戏，她语速极快的说自己已经搬家很久了，最近休假才回来陪父母，自从回来之后每天午后都能听见隐隐约约的音乐声，问父母，父母说已经有一段时间了，他们也不知道从哪儿来。音乐声和老旧小区楼下的摇摇车不是同一首，直到她有天晚上突然想起山上有个废弃游乐园，才在报案当日音乐响起的时候爬上去看。  
报案人自称到的时候游乐园里没有人，但是每个设施都在运作，最靠门口的飞椅正旋转着，朝她扬起，她看到唯一一个搭乘者垂着四肢仰躺在上头，面部腐烂，已经露出了头骨。  
她一边逃跑一边拨打的112，等黄旭熙快到现场向她回电的时候，她说什么也不愿意同行了。  
但黄旭熙到的时候飞椅没有运转，只有远处的旋转木马在主题曲里上下摆动。他和黄冠亨刚打算去看看，就在不远处的办公室里看见了活人。  
不仅是活人，还是熟人。  
李马克看起来刚睡醒没多久，头发乱糟糟的，正搓着脸想要更清醒一些。  
“马克？”  
黄旭熙先叫了他的名字。  
抬起头来发现黄旭熙的李马克极其热情的跑向他，给了他一个拥抱。虽然外表还是乱糟糟的，但是精神已经很振奋了，他兴致冲冲的在拥抱结束后打量着黄旭熙的制服，夸赞道  
“wow！这简直太帅了旭熙，虽然知道你在当警察，但是……”  
李马克后退两步，极其认真的把黄旭熙从头到脚看了一遍，感叹说  
“……亲眼看你穿这身衣服出任务，比听起来更帅。”  
黄旭熙只是短暂的因为意想不到的相遇兴奋了一秒，就马上恢复了工作状态  
“你在这里干什么？”  
……看起来甚至像刚在这里睡过醒来的样子。  
李马克啊了一声，笑着说  
“在和朋友聚会。”  
黄旭熙那句“可是这里不安全”还没能说出口，李马克就已经抓着他的手腕热情的想给他介绍聚会成员  
“给你介绍一下，我的朋友，罗渽民。”  
黄冠亨一直没有开口说话，他本能的觉得李马克说的聚会是奇怪的。他不认识李马克，所以此时除了对案件的警惕，还抱有对陌生人的警惕。  
李马克叫了一声  
“渽民啊！罗渽民！在哪儿呢！”  
他像是听到了什么，回了一声  
“知道了。”  
黄旭熙和黄冠亨对视一眼，他们除了吵闹的主题曲和不太清晰的旋转木马音乐声，什么也没能听见。  
李马克拉着黄旭熙指向停运的飞椅  
“看，在那儿呢，渽民。”  
“是个很漂亮的孩子，对吧。”  
李马克指向的地方是飞椅的角落，像报案人说的一样，搭乘的人……或者说尸体，四肢下垂，仰躺在游乐设施里，安全装置将他卡得严严实。虽然看不见整张脸，但是露出的部分确实有明显的白骨。  
黄旭熙转头看向自己高中时候最好的朋友，李马克仍旧笑着，似乎真的正看向活生生的人，而不是面目全非的尸体。  
“你看见他的头发了吧，渽民真的，是我在这个世界上见过的人中最漂亮最适合蓝色的人了。”  
是的，尸体的头发是蓝色的，虽然已经有一部分随着腐烂的皮肤剥落，但剩下的部分确实染着蓝色。  
李马克转过头来，眼睛里全是羡慕，他以黄旭熙熟悉至极的表情感叹道  
“真的很漂亮，对吧。”  
黄旭熙盯着熟悉的挚友，一句话也没能说出来。他破了那么多案子，总是能锐利又迅速的从琐碎的线索中抓到重点，但这次好像不行。  
他的脑子里混沌一片。祈祷这是梦，又清楚自己真的在出任务。渴望看到一个漂亮的蓝发少年，却不断地在脑子里播放刚刚看到的尸体模样。  
他不知道自己身处何地，但一定是从未被典籍描述过的人间炼狱。  
李马克好像又听见了什么声音，他大喊一声马上来，松开黄旭熙的手跑向不远处的海盗船。黄冠亨拽了一把发愣的黄旭熙，先一步跟了过去。  
海盗船没有运行，栅栏也锈得不能看了，门开着，李马克正站在船边，像是感觉不到栏杆已经锈坏，靠在上头一边玩手机一边笑，他对面的船上，坐着一具还没变得很糟的尸体。  
那具尸体比飞椅上的情况好一些，相貌完整，衣着整齐，看不见明显外伤和致死伤，不过手被胶带缠在前头的扶手上，身体也用胶带固定得笔直，看起来像是真的有力气坐得端端正正的样子。  
李马克回过头来跟黄旭熙挥手，他看两个人没跟上来，大声问道  
“东赫说饿了！我现在给他点外卖！你们想吃什么？”  
东赫大概是海盗船上那位死者的名字，黄冠亨和黄旭熙对视了一眼，大声回应道  
“我们吃过了！你给他点就行！”  
李马克点点头，又回头和那具尸体交流了些什么，轻快的从海盗船旁边下来，没有走向黄旭熙，只是指了指其他的设施  
“我去问问他们吃什么。”  
黄旭熙艰难的点了点头，他和黄冠亨跟着李马克又走了三个设施，黄冠亨冷静的记录着李马克口中他们的名字，还有设施和尸体情况。  
李马克一边转身一边掰着手指头算着，他有些困惑，好像有什么没能记起来，咬着下唇皱着眉，纳闷的自问  
“还有谁来着……”  
他漂亮的眼睛眨着，四处看了看，看向黄旭熙的时候恍然大悟，他为自己想起来剩下的一个“朋友”而高兴  
“旭熙！我都在干嘛！怎么你都来了这么久了，我还没想起来让你们见面！”  
他跑向不过几米外的集装箱房间，转头朝黄旭熙笑  
“你没见过仁俊穿人偶服吧！快来看看！”  
黄冠亨在听到仁俊这两个字的时候有短暂的耳鸣，他不知道这个仁俊是哪个仁俊，不知道看见黄旭熙就该想起的仁俊，是他知道的那个仁俊又或者还能有其他的仁俊是这两个人共同认识的，但他飞快反应过来扶住了黄旭熙。  
黄旭熙比他反应更大，黄冠亨搀着黄旭熙往集装箱走的时候，能切身感觉到他的僵硬和颤抖。他们都不知道接下来将会面临什么样情况，也不知道下一秒黄旭熙的世界会不会整个崩塌，但作为警察，不管接下来迎接他们的是什么，为了刚刚五个死者，都没有办法回避。  
李马克大概是觉得他们磨蹭，自己拖着一个带上玩偶头套的成年男性从集装箱里费力的露出了身子，看无力下垂的四肢和没有活力的皮肤已经能确定这是第六个死者，李马克兴致冲冲的用下巴撞开了玩偶头套，黄旭熙没能站住，直直跪了下去，膝盖撞在地上闷响，再也提不起力气爬起来的警察，捂着脸放声大哭。

李马克还没被领进警局，金道英和文泰一已经和法医室还有重案组的人一起到达了游乐园，也许他们曾在路途中擦肩而过，但谁也没有精力去在乎这些了。  
搭乘死者的飞椅被利落的拆卸下来，他们尽可能的从周围寻找剥落的皮肤和头发装袋带走。其他的设备也是一样，现场勘验，拍照，然后连尸体带器具一起带走。  
海盗船那一整块都被锯掉了，叫做李东赫的尸体被缠的椅子，脚下的铁板，前座的栏杆。碰碰车上那个几乎软烂成一滩，地面上还有车身上都是撞散的腐烂人体组织，小剧场的小孩状态比较好，只是坐着，头上用胶带缠了一副3D眼镜，胶带厚到整个眼镜的轮廓都遮得模糊。只有旋转木马上那个小孩身上没有胶带，只是塞在椅子里，死亡时间不长，是状态最好的一个。  
金道英路过集装箱的时候顿了一下，地上的成年男性尸体身形很小，染着橘红色的漂亮头发，还没怎么褪色，皮肤已经呈现很枯槁的深色，死亡时间很长了。  
他掐着身侧肖德俊的手深呼吸了好几次，才恢复重新前进的力气，解剖室里他经手了那么多具受害者的尸体，这是第一次，他如此恐惧于死亡。

黄旭熙摊开桌上的档案，深吸了一口气，掉了个个儿推向李马克  
“海盗船上的死者24岁，是山下旧小区的租客，无业，独居，孤僻，不喜欢与人交流，失踪时间不明。”  
李马克似乎看不见纸上印着的那张照片，他一脸纯真的盯着挚友看，黄旭熙张合的嘴中吐出一句让他大笑的话  
“他不叫李东赫。”  
金道英握着黄旭熙颤抖的手，接替他说道  
“李东赫是你大学时候的室友。”  
李马克这才像听见人说话一样，点了点头  
“他已经27了，不留卷卷的棕色头发，留着近乎黑色的褐色头发，半长，十四个小之前他来做了笔录，大学毕业之后他就出国工作，已经5年没有和你联系过了。”  
金道英敲了敲桌面，反光的金属桌板清脆的响  
“你找一个棕色卷发的受害人替代李东赫，到底是因为什么？”  
李马克又笑起来  
“道英哥在说什么呢，旭熙不是看见了吗东赫的头发，怎么会突然变成黑色。”  
他想了想，自言自语道  
“难道我到这里来之后他和渽民偷偷跑出去染发了？”  
“渽民呢？渽民也和东赫一起来的吗？”  
金道英又翻了几页  
“罗渽民是银发，他说最后一次和你联系是在五个月前，你给他发短信说飞椅飞得真的很高，他回信问你怎么这么大岁数了还去儿童乐园玩这种东西，你没有回。”  
“所以你找一个蓝色头发的受害人和找棕色卷发的受害人是一个理由吗？”  
罗渽民提供的近照被翻出来放在李马克眼皮底下  
“罗渽民五个月前就已经不是蓝色头发了。”  
手铐砸在桌上哐哐直响，虽然李马克的情绪没有太激动，黄旭熙还是下意识的护了一下金道英  
“不是吧道英哥，这样真的没什么意思，干嘛跟我玩这种游戏啊。”  
“李马克。”  
金道英的声音很平静  
“罗渽民，李东赫，李帝努，钟辰乐，朴志晟和黄仁俊，他们6个，没有一个人去过那个游乐园。”  
“没有人陪你坐游乐设施，没有人跟你一起点外卖，没有人在游乐园等你，这几个月只有你和六个陆陆续续被杀害的无辜的人在游乐园……”  
他踌躇了一下，选择了一个还算好的单词  
“……生活。”  
其他六个人死了，但李马克确实在那儿生活，生活了好几个月。  
李马克生气了，黄旭熙能看出来，那张熬得惨白的脸上没有任何情绪可言，但黄旭熙知道他生气了。  
李马克再没说任何一句话，他不在乎金道英又说了什么，只是固执的沉默着，直到徐英浩敲开了审讯室的门。  
他睡足了十六个小时，虽然精神疲惫不堪，但体力恢复了不少，比审讯室里任何人看起来状态都好。  
他身后跟着差点把黄旭熙逼疯的“死者”，黄仁俊。  
黄仁俊在徐英浩身后显得很瘦很小，他有些畏惧的缩在门边，不敢把自己完全露在门里，担心的盯着黄旭熙看。  
徐英浩接替了他们的位置，解释道  
“仁俊给我打电话问你怎么不回消息，我说你还在警局，他听起来太担心你的情况了，我就自作主张把他带来了。”  
李马克在听到黄仁俊的名字的时候立马回头去看，桌子移动的声音刺耳，把黄仁俊吓得发抖。他是少数进过审讯室和李马克对话的人，不过很快就被李马克的神经质吓得逃跑，如果不是真的担心自己的哥哥，他这辈子应该也不会再敢来见李马克。  
李马克开口喊道  
“仁俊！快进来！他们真的好奇怪啊，一直在编些有的没的。”  
“啊……真是……”  
“你快给我作证！我们明明一直在游乐园玩啊！”  
李马克望向黄仁俊的视线很快被金道英的背影阻隔，他拍了拍黄仁俊的背，温声哄道  
“走吧，我和你哥先把你送回爸妈那里去。”  
门关严实之前，黄仁俊还能听到李马克不放弃的喊着他的名字。

重案组也一直在工作，他们第一时间进入了黄旭熙说的那间废弃办公室，除了遍布霉斑的墙面，这里被昂贵的生活用品填满，床品来自定制企业，有两套，另一套晾在游乐园后头，已经半干了，高级钢笔和电脑就摆在桌面上，带来的英文作品也有翻阅和标注，吉他随意的架在沙发上，整间房都是他的生活痕迹。  
黄旭熙走之前把李马克的手机放回了办公室的桌子上，外卖电话打来的时候他们按照对方的指导找到了李马克填写的外卖地址。  
要去那里得下山，绕到人多的地方，是一个老式小区门口，他真的点足了七人份。  
门口昏昏欲睡的保安还记得李马克，他说李马克总是来取外卖，份量很多，他问的时候李马克就笑着说是和朋友一起点的，时间长了这个保安还劝过李马克不要总吃外卖。  
不过路边监控很少，小区门口的时有时无，时效也不长，毕竟这种地方又落后人又不多，来来往往几乎都认识，没什么警戒心。

六个被死人用了名字的人也陆陆续续来做了笔录。  
黄仁俊最先到，黄旭熙在回程的路上就给他发了消息让他来一趟。  
什么都不懂的黄仁俊刚下车就被等在警局门口的哥哥抱进怀里，他手忙脚乱的安慰着低声哭泣的哥哥，哄到他自己都快被弄哭了黄旭熙的情绪才好一点。  
他做笔录的时候受到的冲击是一波接一波的  
“什么叫马克哥在游乐园对着一个……一具尸体叫我的名字？”  
“橘色头发？我上次染橘色头发还是高中呢。”  
“马克哥没有联系过我啊。”  
“是的，我们有交换联系方式，但是上一次聊天还是在我生日的时候…大概…大概五个月六个月了吧……”  
他的哥哥是警察，他没有怀疑警察会在警局里开着监控录像跟他开玩笑的习惯，从黄旭熙哭的时候开始他就知道这一次出了很严重的事情，但他没有办法相信李马克在几个月之后就变成了这样。  
从初中开始，每次和黄旭熙一起出去玩的时候，李马克总会在。他认识的李马克很正直，偶尔会拐不过弯，但对什么都温柔，对什么都认真。即使他和李马克相处的时间总是短暂，也不常联系，但黄旭熙和李马克认识了多少年，他和李马克就认识了多少年，他没办法相信那些陌生又恐怖的描述是给李马克的。  
结束笔录之后，他申请和李马克见一面。  
勇敢正直的少年像是小彼得潘一样信仰着一切正义，他热切的希望李马克是正常的，希望李马克和他记忆中的哥哥毫无偏差，希望刚刚听到的都是误判，他想，李马克一定会亲口告诉他这里头有误会。  
但不过六七分钟，他就吓得躲在黄旭熙身前被带出了审讯室。  
那个蓝发少年来的时候是银发，他接到电话之后很快赶来了，还穿着汗湿的运动服。  
罗渽民安静的听完了对面警官对案件的简单介绍，十分配合的出示了他手机上和李马克最后的短信往来。  
“我和马克哥真的不常联络，我是运动员，你们应该已经知道了。”  
“比赛之前总有一些封闭训练的，一年下来我几乎没什么自由时间，所以我们只是偶尔保持联络。”  
“其实我有觉得奇怪，为什么那天他会莫名其妙说起飞椅。”  
“但是他有他的人生，有很多我不认识的朋友，我也很快就进入集训了，没有再关心这件事。”  
“对，我们最后一次见面我刚染蓝色没多久。”  
他拿到的档案照片是被处理过的，虽然能感受到惨不忍睹，但视觉冲击没有那么强，他瞟了一眼，一边点头一边找出了自己蓝发的照片。  
他在审讯室外隔着玻璃看了李马克很久，虽然没有进去，但是李马克说的那些荒诞的故事他也听到了一些，他只是沉默着，沉默着听过，沉默的离开。  
朴志晟来的时候已经很晚了，他刚结束节目录制。  
朴志晟比其他两个人更小，小很多，刚大学毕业没多久，他们小时候在同一个小区生活过，后来朴志晟搬走了，再没有见过李马克。  
他几乎记不清李马克的样子了，李马克大概也记不清了吧，所以他是唯一一个和被害者形貌差很多的人。  
被害者被挑选的标准是朴志晟小时候的柔顺黑发，还有极其瘦小的身形，他大概没想到朴志晟会长得很高很大，所以确认到底是哪个朴志晟。花了警方很多时间。  
他们听李马克提起为什么“朴志晟”搭乘旋转木马的时候不在马上，而是在几乎全包围的座椅上，李马克一边笑一边说  
“我们志晟，人也小小一个，胆子也很小，每次去游乐场都不敢坐别的设备，连旋转木马都不会坐在马上，是不是很可爱。”  
朴志晟能提供的信息很破碎也没有什么作用，他只能证明他和李马克真的没什么交集，甚至没敢看档案，只是踌躇着，在审讯室外间的门口遥遥看了一眼玻璃那边已经露出疲态的李马克，他大概回忆起了曾经对方的样子，最终什么也没说，向给自己做笔录的警察道别之后离开了警局。  
李帝努走的时候朴志晟还没来，他能提供的信息也不多，他是一个不怎么热衷于与人往来的人，不喜欢回复信息，不喜欢频繁联络，不喜欢纠纠缠缠的事情。  
他看上去也是这样的人。  
李帝努说自己和李马克在健身房认识，两个人是同一个教练，一来二去就认识了。  
他把手机里的聊天记录给对面的警察看，李马克在他的聊天记录里贴心又温柔，偶尔两个人会心血来潮的开一些小玩笑，但聊天次数不多，也都停留在和健身房相关的事情上，最后一次聊天是年初李马克的健身卡到期，李帝努问他是不是不练了，他说等忙完这一阵再回去，  
但再一次见面却在警局。  
李帝努是唯一一个看完了他替身档案的人，被害人如同他一样体格健壮，所以是被钝器打死的，一击在后脑，露出的头骨都碎了。他看着眼窝旁边嵌进头骨的铁钉，不自觉的摸了摸自己的泪痣。  
他长久的站在审讯室外，一遍一遍的听着李马克幻想中的他自己，听着那几个月的虚幻故事，在夜幕降临之前礼貌的同其他人告别，消失在拐角。  
李东赫是最后一个到的，他要请假，要买机票，要长途飞行，到警局的时候挂着和黄旭熙不相上下的疲惫。  
他能提供的和李马克有关的东西停止在大学毕业，只有四年，他作证的那四年的李马克，和坐在审讯室里的李马克截然不同，不过他确实在大学和李马克一起坐过很多次海盗船。  
他和李马克交换的kkt在出国工作之后就停用了，接到电话的时候他几乎认识了不下十个马克，如果不是提起大学他可能还要思考到底是哪个马克犯事犯到韩国警察局跨国追捕。  
但他和李马克在大学关系确实很好，一个寝室相处四年，见证了不少对方失败的恋爱，熬夜赶的作业，考前疯狂速记的知识点，学校周围没有一家餐厅他们没去过，没有一场球赛他们缺席。  
可是事实还是，所有的记忆都留在了一张毕业照里，他再也没有时间去探店，没有时间打球，也没有再联系过李马克。  
李东赫做完笔录，只有匆匆看一眼李马克的时间，就踏上了回程的路。  
他们联系上了钟辰乐，这个很好找，钟家的小太子爷，但钟辰乐在电话拨通之前就已经坐上了飞机，二十八个小时的航程结束他困得无法清醒，睡醒之后只是回了电话并没有回国。  
他和李马克交换了联系方式，从认识开始就一直因为家族关系没有断过联系，但是因为习性不同，责任不同，两个人几乎没有任何相同的兴趣爱好或者生活习惯，除了在无聊的酒会里比其他公子哥要熟，私底下其实没什么联系。他甚至没有能提供的短信来往。

会议室坐得很满，出现场的两位，做尸检的两位和他们带的新人，请来的心理学专家还有其他重案组的人。  
黄旭熙睡了一觉气色好了些，在他休息的时间里，李马克接受了一次精神检查，还有一次心理专家的谈话。尸检，各方笔录以及现场侦察结果发表之后，年纪轻轻的心理学家向所有人发表他的诊断。  
李马克对他的防备心算高，做的测试题也有轻微的谎言成分，但精神分裂的诊断他还是给出来了，他不是公安系统的人，只是配合做诊断，李马克不配合他是无法找到李马克的病因的。  
染着漂亮红发的心理学家小心翼翼的提出自己的设想，他希望能拥有慢慢卸下李马克的防备，等到合适时机帮他催眠的机会。  
没有监控设备能确定李马克杀了所有人，游乐园里没有任何证据可以证明他杀了人，没有凶器，没有外伤，没找到尸检出来的致死药物，甚至没有购买记录，没有人能为李马克做无罪证明，也没有人能拿出他杀人的证据。  
李马克也不能，他能说出口的只有他的幻觉，他那个没有任何问题的完整故事，对于他来说已经没有现实了，他深陷于只有他能看见的永无岛，那里有六个只有他认识的朋友。

金廷祐对李马克的治疗在游乐园里展开，重案组的人轮班守在两个人周围，游乐园里开始装起了密密麻麻的监控，对准每一个角落，可以有重合区域，但不允许有死角。  
李马克被24小时监视着，他似乎对此浑然不觉。  
他慢慢和金廷祐成为了好朋友，会兴致勃勃的对着游乐设施的空位向金廷祐介绍那六个朋友，金廷祐极其配合的回应着他的每一句话，仿佛他也能看见那些占了活人名字的诡异幻觉。  
李马克也和轮班的重案组成员亲近起来，会拿着手机，在问完所有幻觉和金廷祐之后，笑得腼腆的问他们吃什么，偶尔甚至会出人意料的，凭借记忆给他们购买合口味的饮料外送。  
除了诡异的幻觉和杀人嫌疑之外，李马克无比的讨人喜欢。  
不到两个月，他就在金廷祐催眠他之前和金廷祐告白了，房间里的监控将这一幕记录下来，传送到电脑中储存。  
监控也记录下了悄悄录音的金廷祐的手机屏幕，他引导着李马克将他催眠，而被催眠的李马克剥离了幻觉和现实，把连他自己都不知道的六个杀人故事还有几个月享受至极的与尸共游吐露给了金廷祐。

在那之后，有权有势的李家保释了李马克，金廷祐转向他的现实生活持续对他治疗，照他的说法和之后的测试，李马克逐渐可以区分幻觉和现实，按时吃药按时做催眠治疗，甚至清醒到抱着黄旭熙大哭了一场。  
他愧疚得不行，手足无措，不知道该怎么弥补对于每一个人造成的麻烦和创伤，他坐在黄旭熙身边叹气，他说  
“虽然很想得到死者和家属的原谅，但是……但是不会被原谅好像更好……”  
“旭熙，我怎么会剥夺六个人活着的权力呢……”  
“我不要被原谅就好了。”  
他被黄旭熙紧紧抱在怀里，黄旭熙清楚明白任何说原谅他的话都不过是伤口撒盐，这种话没有必要说出口。  
年轻的人会自我反省，有同理心，有愧疚感，但有的人不会。  
李家砸了很多钱搜罗了价高胜率亮眼的律师们，组了一个律师团，让他们吃好的住好的，尽量往精神分裂这个点上打，争取最小的量刑，最好是缓刑，或者任何能轻易解决的判决。  
他们巴着金廷祐，殷切的表示只要开庭的时候李马克表现得比之前监控里要好得多，要正常得多，希望就大得多。  
金廷祐照做了，他几乎每分每秒都在李马克身边。  
李马克的状态越来越好，他很高兴，虽然这对六个无辜的死者来说不是什么值得高兴的事情，但他还是没法抑制自己的情绪。  
脱离幻觉和精神失常的李马克是正直的，一丝不苟的，天真的，单纯的，可爱的，温柔的，是光芒万丈的。  
金廷祐想，如果李马克没有变成这样，他的人生一定精彩不已，而李马克的人生也很有可能会回到精彩不已的大路上。

高额的律师费为李马克铺了康庄大道，他几乎无曝光的走完了所有过程，然后回到了家里。  
大概不久之后，金廷祐接受了他的告白，他在每一时每一刻见证着李马克慢慢恢复正常，李马克开始进入家族企业工作，偶尔有时间和金廷祐一起下班，他们会去新开的餐厅约会，会去看新上映的电影，或者是来一个小短途旅行。  
每个月李马克都会私下照顾死者的家属，隐秘的，不敢留下自己的名字，不敢做得过于明显，也会挑选别人都不知道的时间，沉默的在他们墓前坐上好几个小时。  
如果不是和金廷祐在一起了，他依旧希望自己不要被原谅，依旧希望那天的判决不是这样的结果，他每一秒都在焦虑欠这六个人的人命要如何交还，这种东西怎么可能还得清呢……  
他和那六个人的关系慢慢回温了，他们有一个小群，偶尔会聊一会儿，甚至出来聚过一次会，钟辰乐坐在李马克身边，他全程都在因为细小的事情哈哈大笑，等散场的时候，他面不改色的小声说道  
“哥，过去的事情不管怎么样都已经没有办法改变了，用人命换来的人生总归要值得起命钱才行。”  
李马克抬头看他的时候，钟辰乐已经走远了，笑着朝李马克用力挥手  
“哥！我先走了！”  
钟辰乐又恢复了平常的音量。  
那一瞬间的低语好像是错觉，但李马克祈祷他人生中所有不真实的东西，都像被掩盖了的混乱过去一样，再也不要出现了。

Bad Ending  
游乐场杀人事件判决之前，李马克被还没拆掉的监控下了死刑。  
调查进行过程中，有权有势的李家保释了李马克，金廷祐转向他的现实生活持续对他治疗，照他的说法和之后的测试，李马克逐渐可以区分幻觉和现实，按时吃药按时做催眠治疗，甚至清醒到抱着黄旭熙大哭了一场。  
他愧疚得不行，手足无措，不知道该怎么弥补对于每一个人造成的麻烦和创伤，他坐在黄旭熙身边叹气，他说  
“虽然很想得到死者和家属的原谅，但是……但是不会被原谅好像更好……”  
“旭熙，我怎么会剥夺六个人活着的权力呢……”  
“我不要被原谅就好了。”  
他被黄旭熙紧紧抱在怀里，黄旭熙清楚明白任何说原谅他的话都不过是伤口撒盐，这种话没有必要说出口。  
年轻的人会自我反省，有同理心，有愧疚感，但有的人不会。  
李家砸了很多钱搜罗了价高胜率亮眼的律师们，组了一个律师团，让他们吃好的住好的，尽量往精神分裂这个点上打，争取最小的量刑，最好是缓刑，或者任何能轻易解决的判决。  
他们巴着金廷祐，殷切的表示只要开庭的时候李马克表现得比之前监控里要好得多，要正常得多，希望就大得多。  
金廷祐照做了，他几乎每分每秒都在李马克身边。  
李马克的状态越来越好，他很高兴，虽然这对六个无辜的死者来说不是什么值得高兴的事情，但他还是没法抑制自己的情绪。  
脱离幻觉和精神失常的李马克是正直的，一丝不苟的，天真的，单纯的，可爱的，温柔的，是光芒万丈的。  
金廷祐想，如果李马克没有变成这样，他的人生一定精彩不已，而李马克的人生也很有可能会回到精彩不已的大路上。  
可惜，人的失控是随时找来的。

时隔一年多，李马克再次坐进审讯室，他的对面坐着关系很好的哥哥，徐英浩。  
这次他很清醒，他的沉默是因为清醒，他的眼泪是因为清醒，他的绝望依旧是因为清醒。  
游乐园的门禁在黄旭熙手机软件里发出警报，没拆卸的监控很快被放大到电脑上。  
李马克粗暴的拽着金廷祐的衬衫进入了游乐园，金廷祐没有挣扎没有任何反应，地上拖拽的痕迹中已经参杂了不少血迹，收到消息的重案组马上出警去了游乐园。  
他们到达的时候李马克正在旋转木马上和金廷祐接吻，呼吸早就停了。  
他抱着金廷祐，对熟悉的重案组成员笑，招呼道  
“你们怎么来得这么晚，刚刚廷祐答应和我在一起了。”  
他的快乐溢于言表  
“你们会来参加我们的婚礼吗！会的吧！我们每次约会你们都在！”  
他举起金廷祐的手，向他们展示无名指被剜去的一整圈，问道  
“我给廷祐买的戒指，是不是很漂亮！”

李马克在新的心理专家的帮助下清醒过来，他记得每一个瞬间，这一次的每一个瞬间他都记得。  
他颓丧的向徐英浩交代  
“哥，这次应该……。”  
“不是……应该是，这次一定要是死刑。”  
“就算是为了廷祐……”  
“我不想再背上任何一条人命了。”  
最后他没有办法再说出任何一句话了，只是模糊不清的喃喃道  
“再也不要了……”


End file.
